The Choices We Make
by CurseofConscience
Summary: Harry has decided to go with Ron and Hermione to find Voldemort's soul and Ginny is left behind. But she has her own ideas in mind. Spoilers HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**The Choices We Make**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All I am doing is making these little characters, which I do not own, do what I want. But alas it is my fantasy.

**Chapter 1**

This Ain't Burger King, You Can't Have It Your Way You Son Of A…

Harry Potter sat, uncomfortably hunched over a stone basin in his small cluttered room at #4 Privet Drive. Along with the broken toys and signs of a teenage boy, parchment was seen all about the room covered with notes and ink blots. Books were scattered around the room, but these were not books on the Hogwarts book list. These books contained subjects much deeper, and some much darker. Most of them had several dog-eared pages, and highlighted passages. All in all Madam Pince would have felt violated to see the books in that condition. Harry kept glancing at Dudley's old alarm clock, Dudley threw it across the room one morning and now it periodically went off. Harry figured he had approximately three minutes before he had to throw his measly possessions into his open trunk.

Bill and Fleur decided they were going to get married as soon as possible and eventually they settled on a date conveniently two days before Harry's birthday. Harry liked this date because it gave him one last visit to the Burrow before he went to look after the Horcruxes. As far as Harry knew this could be his last time at the Burrow and he was glad that it was revolving around such a happy occasion. Hopefully it would take his mind of the task at hand; Harry thought he would go crazy trying to figure out where Voldemort hid his soul, and who R.A.B could be. Harry looked at the clock again, and decided that it was time to pack. Mr. Weasley was coming at 4:00 and already it was 3:57. Harry filled his trunk with his books, parent's photo album, invisibility cloak, the rags he called clothes, and an emergency bag of money. Finally Harry carefully packed the stone basin, also known as Dumbledore's Pensieve.

Like Sirius, Dumbledore decided to leave most of his possessions to Harry, including his Pensieve. Dumbledore thought that it would be a great tool in helping Harry defeat Voldemort. And although Harry agreed, every time he looked at it he was faced with the reality that Dumbledore was truly dead, and Harry was all alone. Harry was getting rather tired of people dying and then leaving him things, which only serve to remind him of the pain of loss. But Dumbledore's Pensieve was also giving Harry some comfort. Because Dumbledore's memories helped Harry through the pain, it let him reflect on his old mentor with happiness. Harry quickly finished packing and put his trunk in the hallway, Hedwig had already left for the Weasley earlier today. Harry thought he would leave her cage and let Mrs. Petunia Dursley clean it up. Before Harry went downstairs he took one last look at the empty shell that housed him during many of his darkest hours.

Harry then proceeded to drag his trunk down the steps making a loud thump as it hit each step. Harry thought that it created a nice beat. Harry set his trunk by the door and decided that he should at least tell the Dursley's that he was leaving. Harry walked into the Living Room where Dudley was transfixed by the television, Mr. Dursley was smelling the paper, and Mrs. Dursley was conveniently mesmerized by a light post outside.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well I should be leaving soon."

Vernon grunted, "I hope you don't forget all that we have done for you, and all that we sacrificed."

"I'm sure I won't," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Not everyone would have taken in a stray like that. You should be grateful."

"Grateful is not the word I would use."

Vernon lowered is paper, "And what word would you use boy?"

Suddenly all eyes were glued on Harry. "Unlucky is the word I would use, **sir**."

"Why you ungrateful little rat! I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up like your parents!" Vernon bellowed as his face turned a lovely purple shade.

"That wouldn't surprise me either," Harry responded quietly, which silenced the room very quickly. The silence was broken by the doorbell, "Well, that's Mr.Weasley. It has been fun, stay sweet." And with that Harry Potter turned away from the Dursley's and did not look back.

Harry quickly went to the door and was surprised to see a smiling Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'll be alright, as soon as I leave this place forever."

"Well that's quite understandable," Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"Okay, we should get going then," Ron said as he shrunk Harry's things.

"And how exactly are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Our handy dandy Porkey young one," Ron said as he held out an old book. "Since you are still underage Apparating is out of the question. Of course me and Hermione could Apparate since WE are of age, but you…"

"Shut it will you," Harry said while smiling.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked while everyone grasped the book. "Percy is a prat." And Harry felt that familiar tug and the world became nothing but a blur. Soon his feet hit the ground and he was greeted by the familiar site of the Burrow.

"Fred and George mad the Porkey," Hermione explained as she started walking toward the front door. "That is the reason for that ignition phrase."

"Are you telling me we used a Portkey that Fred and George made?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Dad checked it out," Ron said explaining.

"That makes me feel slightly better," Harry said as he entered the house. Immediately he was ambushed by Mrs. Weasley. She gave him a bone crushing hug and then held him at arm's length.

"Harry! You've only been out of school for a couple of months and already you look as if you haven't eaten anything in years. Come, come let me fix you something to tide you over until supper." Harry was quickly ushered into the kitchen, Harry froze in the doorway. There sitting at the table innocently peeling and cutting potatoes was Ginny Weasley. The monster in Harry's chest erupted, why did her hair have to look so soft? And why was the sun hitting her at the perfect angle, accenting all of her features? Harry couldn't stop and stare for long because Ron harshly poked him in the back. Harry tried to quickly compose himself and sat down.

"Hullo, Ginny," Harry said nervously.

"Oh, hi Harry," she replied with a forced smile and a quick glance.

Harry's stomach dropped somewhere near his feet. The mantra _She hates me_, kept running through his head and he felt as if he was going to be sick. _Look on the bright side Potter, at least that way she's safer_, Harry tried to console himself.

"So Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she prepared dinner. "Your birthday is in a couple of days, have you thought about what you wanted to do."

Harry gave Ron a glance that clearly said _Have you told her?_ And Ron replied with another look that said _Hell No!_ "No, Mrs. Weasley I haven't given it much thought to be honest."

"That's a load of rubbish! All of my children spent nights planning what they were going to do once they were of age. For example Bill thought he would do every single task with magic. He ended up with his pants on fire, and some raw roast beef."

"Needless to say it didn't turn out the way I planned it," Bill said as he walked into the room.

"You are home early," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"They were a bit slow at work, so I asked if I could start my holiday a few hours early." Bill replied as he kissed Ginny's forehead. Harry finished his sandwich and motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow him upstairs. The proximity to Ginny was unnerving, and Harry really needed to have a talk with Ron.

Harry walked into Ron's room and sat on the bed. Hermione closed the door and put a silencing spell on the room, successfully cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Harry rounded on Ron, "You haven't told your mother yet!"

"No, what was I supposed to say. 'Hey mum, I'm going to follow Harry around trying to find Voldemort's soul'." Ron exclaimed.

"That's what I basically had to say," Hermione said.

"Your parents actually know what we are going to be doing, and yet they are still letting you go." Ron clearly did not believe her.

"Yes, Ron. My parents and I have a very strong relationship. It took a lot of effort to get them to approve, but eventually we settle on an agreement." Hermione retorted.

"And what agreement did you settle on?" Harry asked.

"Well, I told them that I would keep in contact regularly. And I might have said that an adult was coming with us." Hermione said while not making eye contact with Ron.

"Ha! I knew you didn't tell your parents the whole truth. They probably think we are looking for some lost puppy or something."

"Before you two get into it," Harry cut off Hermione's reply, "we do have some important plans to make. Like how we are going to tell the very protective Mrs. Weasley about our trip, and when exactly we are going to leave."

"Mum's planning a surprise party for you mate," Ron said. "So we are going to have to wait until after your birthday."

"And I did some research on inns near Godric's Hollow and I found some very promising places." Hermione added.

"Well, when do you think we should tell your mum?" Harry asked Ron.

"Never," Ron said looking very ill.

"We should wait until after the wedding. We don't want her to be worrying about us on her son's wedding day." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's good, we'll tell her afterwards. We can't tell her where exactly we are going but…" Harry trailed off.

"I've done some research on Horcruxes and I think I know how to tell what is one and what isn't and of course how to destroy one. It took me forever to find a book that mentions them," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm excited about this little holiday. I mean what could be better than trying to find Voldemort's soul. I personally didn't think he had a soul but I guess he's just a very complex man…um thing."

"Hey," Harry said. "You said Voldemort's name without stuttering or getting pale!" He looked at Hermione, "Our little Ron is growing up."

"Shut it," Ron said as he threw a pillow at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Choices We Make**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Don't barrage me with the questions to all those ugly answers.

Harry Potter stood in the Weasley's backyard clad in his dress robes gently sipping on some Butterbeer. Bill and Fleur's wedding went smoothly; the only problem was when Fred and George transformed Bill's hair a bright pink minutes before the wedding was to start. Harry had never been to a wedding and was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed it, not that he would admit that fact to anyone. In fact the past couple of days were exactly what Harry needed, he spent all of his time with Ron or Hermione relaxing. The only shadow on Harry's mind, not including Voldemort of course, was Ginny. She hadn't really talked to Harry since he has been there, and has made every effort to avoid him. The past couple of days the only thing she has been found doing is reading a book Charlie recently got her. She wouldn't even join in on their many games of Quidditch. Instead she found a place far away from Harry and proceeded to read.

Harry found himself walking aimlessly away from the party contemplating what to do about Ginny. On one hand he was glad that she didn't seem to be fighting his decision, but to have her hate him was a whole other issue. That tore Harry up inside, especially when all that he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how he really felt. Suddenly Harry found himself at the pond standing right in front of his tormentor.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked quietly, locking eyes with Harry for the first time in days. Harry was breathless, all day he had tried to avoid looking at Ginny. Her pale green dress did nothing to calm Harry down. All he wanted to do was snog her senseless.

"I'm just walking," Harry responded.

"Well I'll be going then," Ginny said as she brushed past him.

"Ginny, wait," Harry said as he grabbed her wrist, sending his nerves into a chaotic state.

"What Harry?" Ginny said exasperatingly.

"Don't hate me." Harry said with a tone of desperation.

"I don't hate you," she quietly said.

"Then what's the matter," Harry asked starting to get angry. "You know why I broke up with you. I wish I didn't have too, but it had to be done."

"Wrong Harry," Ginny said as the infamous Weasley temper began to rise. "You didn't have to do anything, you chose to."

"Being with you just puts you in danger and if you get hurt, I couldn't live with myself."

"Do you not think that I'm a target right now? I'm a Weasley, Harry; otherwise known as a Muggle lover. And what about Ron and Hermione? Aren't you putting them in danger? What's so different about them?" Ginny said eyes blazing.

"We've been through so much together, they know what's-"

"So, I can't take care of myself is that it!" Ginny yelled.

"No! That's not what I mean, you're twisting my words." Harry yelled back.

"Then explain to me what you mean," Ginny said oddly quiet as she crossed her arms.

"Um…." Harry was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said clearly disgusted. "Get back to me once you've made up some clever lines." And with that Ginny walked away leaving Harry very alone and confused.

The next morning Harry didn't see Ginny at all. Hermione once informed Harry that she was up in her room reading, but that's all the further they talked about it. The short but volatile conversation Harry had with Ginny stuck in his mind. He couldn't think of an answer to her question. _Why is Ginny different from Ron and Hermione? _Ron and Hermione were his best friends and Harry loved them as such, but Ginny…she made Harry feel happy in a way that Ron or Hermione couldn't. And when Harry thought of his future without Voldemort, Ginny seemed to dominate his thoughts. The only possible conclusion that Harry could come up with was that he loved her, and that thought terrified him. Ginny was different from Ron and Hermione, just because she was Ginny.

Later in the afternoon Harry left Ron and Hermione and went to talk to Ginny. Harry's stomach was in knots, and he had never felt more nervous in his entire life. Before he left he needed to clear things up, but he was scared he would just botch things up again. Harry paused in front of Ginny's door and took several deep breaths and then, calling on all of his Gryffindor courage, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said.

Before losing he nerve Harry opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. Ginny was reading on her bed and was clearly shocked to see Harry standing there.

"I need to say something, but you can't interrupt me or I won't say everything that I want to say," Harry said quickly. "Understand."

Ginny nodded her head and put her book down. Harry started in, "You are different from Ron and Hermione. They are like my brother and my sister, and it feels wrong to be doing something without them, because they've always been there. But you are…um, how do I say this." Harry cleared his throat. "When I think of my future, if Voldemort was gone, I see you. And the reason why is that I think I love you." Harry said this last part looking directly into Ginny's eyes, and he saw surprise and hope there. "And that's the reason that we can't be together right now. Because I feel like I have to defeat Voldemort, because I have to return to you. And I know that it might be irrational, but it makes me feel better. And I need you to respect that." Harry was slightly breathless after this speech and was prepared for Ginny's reaction.

"Are you done now?" Ginny asked quietly, Harry nodded his head in response. Ginny walked over to Harry and stood very close, because of this Harry was having a hard time thinking. "I think I love you too." And with those words the monster inside Harry's chest erupted, and he eagerly responded when Ginny kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. Feeling her body right next to his was torture and yet filled with immense pleasure. As Ginny pulled away Harry couldn't help but let out a moan. He had gone through such a long time without touching her, that in this moment of weakness he didn't want to stop. Harry was pleased to see that Ginny did look dazed.

Ginny stepped away leaving Harry feeling very cold and said, "Once you get over this Spiderman complex, let me know."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"One of Fred and George's old muggle comic books. The point is, I will respect your decision- but I don't like it." Ginny said with a weird glint in her eyes.

"I never said I liked it," Harry said. Harry had to fight off the sudden urge to kiss her again. "I should go."

"Yeah," Ginny said. And with that Harry reluctantly left her bedroom. After staring at the door for several seconds Ginny sat down on her bed and finished reading her book.

The next morning Harry awoke to Ron shaking him violently.

"What's going on?" Harry said groggily.

"Harry," Ron said seriously. Harry thought that Ron looked slightly pale. "How are we going to tell my mum?"

"Urgh," Harry said as he hid under his pillow. "Ron, you did not just wake me up because of that. I thought someone died or something."

"Sorry mate, but once we tell her. I'm dead."

"Ron, you are of age, she can't stop you."

"I know, but it will make her cry. And you know how much I hate to see my mum cry."

"Ron, its going to be tough, but just imagine her reaction if you just left in the middle of the night without any warning," Harry reasoned.

"I guess you are right," Ron said.

"Of course I am. I'm the Chosen One remember," Harry responded.

"I must have forgotten. It won't happen again," Ron said dryly.

"Well now that I'm awake, let's get some food," Harry said as he crawled out of bed. Several minutes later, Harry and Ron were sitting at the table surprising Mrs. Weasley.

"You boys are up early," she commented as she started preparing breakfast.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Ron said as he carefully examined the table top.

"Really? Is something bothering you? Do you feel sick?" Mrs. Weasley said as she put her hand against Ron's forehead.

"No mum it's not that," Ron said and with an encouraging look from Harry he continued. "I have something serious to tell you."

"I don't like the sound of that," Mrs. Weasley said as she stopped cooking and turned to look at Ron.

"Yeah, um….you see Harry here has this mission-sort of, and me and Hermione have decided that we need to go with him."

"What kind of mission?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Well, the kind that involves destroying Voldemort's soul," Ron said and prepared himself for a verbal beating. However, silence filled the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was staring at Ron and eventually muttered, "What?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry decided to help Ron out, "you remember that prophecy last year right? Well, I know what it said and it basically said that I have to kill Voldemort or he will kill me. And this year Dumbledore and I were working on a way to kill him. And we found one, but Dumbledore died before he could finish his plan, and so I have to pick up where he left off."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, "So you, Hermione, and my son are the only ones that can defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Basically yes," Harry said.

"And why can't an adult go with you?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Because we can't draw attention to ourselves, the fewer who know about this the better. If Voldemort becomes suspicious, we are back to square one."

"I still don't understand why someone with more experience can't go with you," Mrs. Weasley said upset.

"Mum! Who do you know that has more experience dealing with Voldemort than Harry, Hermione, and I? This is something that I have to do! I feel it in my bones, mum. I was meant to be by Harry's side, and I'm willing to take the risks." Ron said fiercely.

"But you're my baby boy," Mrs. Weasley said as she started to cry. Ron quickly got out of his seat and embraced her. Harry never realized how much taller Ron was than his mum.

"Mum, it will be alright," Ron said comforting her. "We'll check in regularly and write a lot and keep you up to date. I promise."

Harry suddenly felt like he was an intruder and quietly left the room. As he sat in the living room, he imagined what it would be like to tell his parents that he was going. And with that thought he was filled with so much loneliness and despair, that Harry thought that he might break.


End file.
